swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Diàn Mosh
=General Information= =History= Wounded without repair Diàn Mosh was born and raised on Kamino. Because of his eye colour he was always picked on and even attacked. When Diàn became older he thought it would be better for him to leave kamino and go to another world where he could train himself in the medical sciences. Diàn traveled to coruscant where he found himself a small appartment in the lower levels of the world. On one night after getting of from work, which he needed to do to pay for school and his appartment. Diàn was walking towards his home. He came into a ally, which was a shortcut to his house. He walked into the ally when he was attacked by three hooded figures. He struggled to get free, and quickly reached for his dagger. He pulled it out and without thinking stabbed it inot the face of one of his attackers. The attacker screemed of the pain, and fell to the ground. Another one of the attackers used his Vibrosword to slash at Diàn. Diàn was able to deflect several slashes, but when the second attacker also joined in with the Vibrostaff Diàn got into troubles. After several smashes and slashes, Diàn was left on the ground. His left arm was severed almost fully from his body and his entire left side of his face was covered in blood. After some hours, a hooded Rodian grabbed him up and brought him to a Medical Centre. Diàn got several hours of surgery before he was brought to the recupering room. His left arm was replaced by a metal prosthetic and als his left side of his face was covered with a metal plate. His eye was damaged beyond repair and changed with a mechanical one. Training Starts Diàn woke up several days later with the hooded Rodian at his side. The man introduce himself as Jedi Healer Bok Badoo Bok, and he asked Diàn if he wanted to be trained in the force. Diàn who was full of anger and without a real purpose agreed to the proposal, and started his training under the eyes of Bok Badoo. Diàn was one who studied hard but he never excelled in any physical training. Straingly enough his master never judge him on his physical excercises. Bok Badoo always quized Diàn on there trips, anything related to medical entities or on lightside techniques. Diàn didn't mind it, he enjoyed it. When not in training he usually was in the library or at the hospital. When the war started Diàn was assigned to the Medical Fleet of the Republic. Together with Bok Badoo he was in charge of the 2nd Carrier, the council member Jindoiry was in charge of the 1st Carrier. One day the fleet was in orbit of Kamino for resupplying. Bok Badoo and Jindoiry both wanted to go to the surface and asked Diàn to come along. When on Kamino, they all went to the well known Science Centre to see the latest developments in medical science. When they where about to board a shuttle back to there ships, they whitnessed a large explosion in the sky. Not long after that several other explosions. Surviving the war The three readied themselves for a fight when several ships came down to the surface. Strangly enough they where Republic ships. Exitting these ships where all the members of the medical ships, and almost no officers or military personnel. A few seconds later they found out that the fleet was attacked and the Admiral ordered every on to abandon all ships who didn't had a military function or who was wounded. Jindoiry got a message verry soon after the attack that the enemy was moving away from the planets in the system. As strange as the attack was, so strange was it that the Sith didn't attack the planets but just only the fleet. When Jindoiry message the rest of the council, he quickly found out that this was happening on several fleets throughout the galaxy. Jindoiry was ordered to get to the council, and he had a message for Diàn and Bok Badoo. Jindoiry told them to go into hiding and that they had to train and wait untill the time came to resurface again. He was the one who would personally send the message to them he said. Then he left quickly with one of the shuttles that landed not long before. Diàn and Bok Badoo first treated the wounded, and then they left the surroundings of the many. Becoming a Knight After some time in hiding Bok Badoo noticed that Diàn wasn't improving anymore then he could teach him. He wanted to give Diàn an assignment that was a bit dangerous. He wanted Diàn to go into sith teritory and bring one of the wounded men from an assault back to kamino. Diàn wasn't sure why but he wanted to do something to get back into action. Diàn, under the disguise as a medical researcher, went with a group of medical specialists to another planet. When he got there, he quickly made his way towards the restricted medical centre where the person was. He wasn't one for brute action, so he used his skill in persuation to get into the centre. When he came into the facility he noticed that someone was following him, and walked in the same direction only a hallway further then he was in. Finally coming to the room he was intended to enter, the shady person who was following him got in front of Diàn. From under his cloths he grabbed a Lightsaber, a red saber hummed in the air. Diàn wasn't shocked at all en he quickly moved away from the person. Diàn used his understanding of the force to quickly move around the centre and tried to lure the other one into his terrain, a small narrow place. Diàn entered a hallway perfect for the job, and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He turned around and grabbed his Vibrostaff from his back. Before the enemy could react he was knocked out cold and layed face first on the ground. Diàn grabbed the saber and got back to the room. In the room layed a female kaminoan, who was badly heard. Dian used his healing skills to stabalize the kaminoan and took her with him out of the Medical Centre. When Diàn got back from the mission his master was glad. He told Diàn that the female Kaminoan was a top agent of the fallen Republic and that he knew her location from before there hiding. Diàn also gave his master the saber he got from the enemy, Bok Badoo looked surprised and told Diàn to keep it. He told him that Knights wore a saber and that Diàn could call himself a knight now. Starting to rebuild the order After weeks of healing up the female Kaminoan, Diàn and Bok Badoo managed to wake her up. She was still in a lot of pain, and had to recover longer to get to full strenght. After another couple of months Diàn noticed that she was strong in the force, even stronger then he feeled before when she was still in a state of coma. Diàn went to Bok Badoo to discuss this and he only smiled towards Diàn. Bok Badoo told Diàn that he anticipated this already when he first met the kaminoan woman. He then wanted to ask her to join the order but couldn't since the war needed her elsewhere. He also mentioned to Diàn that he should ask her to be his apprentice so that Diàn could start his training to become a master. Diàn struggled with the idea, but he felt it was the right way to go. Dian asked the female Kaminoan what she thought about the force and the teachings it represented. She told Diàn that she learned several things about it through Bok Badoo. He had told her that she would have to wait for the right teacher and the right time to understand the meaning of it. Diàn didn't understand it but he became curious about what he meant. Suddenly Diàn noticed he never had asked the name of the female Kaminoan and that he never truely introduced himself to her. After this exchange of formalities Diàn got to know her as Mariól Kwhilit. After a few months passed, Diàn and Bok Badoo got an encrypted message from other remaining Jedi. They all wanted to meat at Corellia to talk about rebuilding the order. They knew the war was over, but never truely believed many Jedi survived the war. Diàn asked his apprentice to come along on the trip and they all went to Corellia. When they got to Corellia, Bok Badoo knew where to go, since he and the older members knew about the secret academy on Corellia. Once they got to the secret academy, they where shocked to see it was raided and partially destroyed by the war. But when they entered they where happy to see that some Jedi had survived the war. In total 17 had survived the war, and there where 5 that had found new apprentices to train. Luckally they also found out that some of the old council members had survived the war. Healing is hard work Diàn was pleased to hear that the order was going to be rebuild. He and Bok Badoo where one of few who had been active in the aftermath of the war and most had heared a few words from the action they had undertaken. The three remaining council members where all sure that Diàn had proven himself worthy of the title of knight and agreed with the decision Bok Badoo. Jindoiry one of the remaining council members had been flying with a group of gathered people who fly around in the galaxy. He told Diàn to join them and be the eyes and ears of the JuO there, he also told him that there where many wounded military and civilians on these ships and that they could use a good medical person on there team. Diàn and Mariól where the first to get an assignment from the JuO and where also the first to make contact with anyone outside the group and to let them know there was help when needed. Diàn was honoured to get this assignment and he took it gladly. Jindoiry told them where he could find them and how he would have to contact them. =Training in the Force= Masters Diàn Mosh was trained by Bok Badoo Bok. During the war he was trained in the art of healing. Apprentices Diàn started training Mariól Kwhilit just at the end of the war between the sith. Categorie:The Justifi Order Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Force User